The Sunset
by Wolfsbane139
Summary: AU C/V Cameron takes Vala to see a sunset off-world, but things go wrong and now they can't go back home.
1. Now we wait

**A/N:** Hi, It's me again. It's been a long time since my last story…That had nothing to do with Stargate SG-1. It was in a completely different category, but that doesn't matter. So… hope you enjoy this one. It's AU… ( I think) By the way, I have no idea in what world they are because I don't pay much attention to the names… so you just need to know that they aren't on Earth.

**A/N #2:** English isn't my fist language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may see.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate SG-1, the characters or anything else.

The Sunset

Cameron just wanted to take her to see the sunset. Instead, they ended up under intense gun fire, hiding behind some ruins.

"Great, Cam! How about next time, you take me to see the ocean and we can end up in a sinking boat! Wouldn't it be awesome?" – shouted a desperate Vala.

"Calm down. I put us in this mess, I'm gonna get us out of it. I just need some time to come up with a plan, okay?"

Suddenly the shots stopped. Vala, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to eliminate a few of their attackers got up, ready to shoot, just to be hit and instantly fall back. Cam took a good look at her. Blood was pouring from a wound in her shoulder and another one in her stomach. He knew she was hurting, but their only chance was to reach the gate.

"Vala, I gotta get you out of here. The gate is just a few meters away."

"It hurts, Cameron, I don't think I can walk that far."

"Don't say that, of course you can. Just hold on to me."

Cameron got up, with a weapon in one hand and Vala, stumbling, on his arm. Careful not to get hit, they walked to the forest behind them and made their way to the gate, only to find it guarded by six Jaffas.

"Aren't they supposed to be out allies?" – asked Vala.

"Since the whole Dakara ordeal, I think they're a little bit mad at us, you know?"

"We don't stand a chance against them, Cameron. Even if I wasn't like this, we would probably be taken prisoners."

"Then we hide in the forest and wait for the others to come looking for us. I asked Teal'c, if we weren't back tomorrow, to warn Sam. Maybe she'll assemble a team and save us."

They walked back to the forest, and Cameron set Vala down near a tree. He took his shirt of and started ripping it apart. Had it been any other day, in a different situation, 

Vala would've stared at him, delighted, but right now she was worried in staying conscious.

Cameron pressed the pieces of shirt against her wounds, making Vala cry out in pain, and he instantly out a hand at her mouth, sure that they would be caught if the Jaffas had heard her.

Tears ran down Vala's face, and Cameron felt bad, knowing that there was nothing he could do to relieve her pain. The pain _he_ had caused.

Cameron leaned back in the tree, with Vala between his legs, her back to his chest.

"Now…we wait."

**A/N:** I have only two things to say, well… two things to write – R&R and I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll try to write the next ones longer.


	2. Caught

**A/N:** I just want to thank all of you that reviewed, special thanks to HAZMOT – your review made my day, totally. Hope you like the new chapter. Just so you know, I really like dark fanfics, so the characters are a little bit rough. Don't like, don't read. Question: I don't need to have a disclaimer in every chapter do I?

"_Vala, wake up. Did you hear that? Vala, Vala!" he tried to wake her up, but it was too late, he realized… she had stopped breathing, and he didn't feel a pulse…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron opened his eyes, breathing heavily, only to see a sleeping Vala on top of him, with a pained expression in her face. The bleeding had stopped, but she was still too weak. Realizing it had all been a dream, that she was alive and not going anywhere, made him feel a little bit relieved.

Vala woke up thinking that she was still at SGC, but memories of the past events came flooding back.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you?" asked Cam, noticing she was awake.

"Hi Mr. "Just-wanted-to-show-you-the-sunset". I'm hurting, a lot and I'm wondering if we're going to be rescued" answered an angry Vala, sitting up and flinching at the pain.

"Vala, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But getting angry isn't going to change anything, okay?

"Fine. Answer me, honestly… do you think we're gonna get out of this mess? That at the end of the day we'll be back at SGC, resting?"

"I'll do everything I can to save us. I won't let the Jaffas get to you. I'll stay here if that means you'll be saved!"

"Don't you think that's a little bit dramatic, Cam?"

"No, I'll do anything for…" Cameron stopped talking, sure he'd heard something.

"What is it, Cameron?" asked Vala worried.

"We have to get out of here, Vala! C'mon get up!"

"I don't know if you remember, but I was shot… twice. It hurts to move as fast as you want me to!"

"If you don't move as fast as I want you to, whatever's out there, is going to catch us. I don't want that. Do you?"

Vala sighed and started to get up. Every muscle in her body ached, making it hard to walk and impossible to run, if they were chased. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Jaffa appeared and Cameron pushed Vala behind him, fearing the attacker. He reached for his weapon, ready to shot, but the Jaffa raised his hands.

"I'm not an enemy, please don't shoot. I'm one of the few Jaffas that believe the Tau'ri had nothing to do with the attack Dakara suffered."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Cameron.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've already. Same thing goes for an ambush. And I know a good hiding place where we can take care of your mate." the Jaffa said, gesturing to Vala.

"Mate?? She's… she's not my mate!! What makes you think she's my mate? Wait, don't answer that…" rambled Cameron, embarrassed and turning red. Vala, behind him, was laughing.

"I… ahhh… The way you put her behind you, protecting her… I just thought… I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume. My name's Dra'lak and I'm with the new Jaffa Alliance. May I ask you your names?

"I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell and this is Vala Mal Doran, we can't go back to Earth because the gate is guarded by Jaffas, presumably not Alliance ones." Cameron explained.

"About that hiding place" Vala started "how about we get going? We heard something moving in the woods and we can't risk getting caught."

"Very well" Dra'lak said "follow me."

They had been walking for, at least, twenty minutes, Vala was getting weaker and Cameron thought that at some point, he would have to carry her bride-style. Not that he minded. "We're almost there" Dra'lak said, after they arrived in front of a big tree. They continued to walk for a few meters, until Dra'lak stopped, making a distracted Cameron run into him. Looking around, Vala found numerous Jaffas surrounding them, ready to attack if necessary.

"If you three do as we say, you won't die. If you don't, doesn't matter because we don't need you alive. Are we clear?" warned the Jaffa that appeared to be in command. He waited a few moments, and after no one moved, he motioned for two of his soldiers to grab the men. The soldiers threw them on the floor and tied their hands and feet. The Commander did the same thing to Vala, making her cry out in pain.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" he asked, angrily, slapping her in the face.

"Hey, do that again and I'll…" shouted Cameron, only to have one of the soldiers punch him in the face.

"You'll what?? Beat me up? Ahahah. You Tau'ri are an inferior species, you wouldn't stand a chance against me, even if I was the tied up one." mocked the Commander. "Take them back to the village, if they try anything, you know what to do."

Once in the village, the soldiers put them in the same cell. Moments later, the Commander came and took Dra'lak with him.

"Untie them" was his only order before exiting the cell.

Vala moved closer to Cameron, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"We wait for Dra'lak to get back, and then we'll make a plan, or at least find a way to get out of this cell. Vala…I'm so sorry." And with that said, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

**A/N:** Hope you liked. I don't know when I'll be able to update, so… R&R.


	3. They're not here

A/N: Somehow I can't stop myself from writing… so, here's a new chapter.

"Teal'c, where are Cam and Vala?" asked Sam, noticing that two members of her team were missing.

"I believe they are stranded off-world." answered Teal'c calmly.

"Stranded? What do you mean stranded?" Sam was getting worried.

"Stranded… they are trapped, stuck…"

"I know what stranded means Teal'c, what I want to know is why you think they are stranded, maybe they could be late or something like that"

"Colonel Cameron wanted me to tell you, if he wasn't back today, that something was wrong."

"Why did they even go off-world Teal'c?" at that moment Daniel Jackson entered the room. "I heard something about a sunset and dinner, Sam. Why?"

"They're not here, maybe something happened to them or…" Sam was cut off by General Landry. "SG-1, I need to talk to you"

"Sir, is something wrong?" Sam was getting more worried than before.

"I received a message from the Free Jaffas, saying that we'd be very interested in two prisoners they had in their custody. Following that message, I received another one, this time from the new Jaffa Alliance, saying that one of their members had been captured by the Free Jaffas, while going back to one of their hiding places with two Tau'ri. Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" General Landry seemed very angry.

"Sir, we believe that Colonel Mitchell and Vala went off-world and were, according to those messages, taken by the Free Jaffas." Sam answered, hoping to calm the General. "Why did they go off-world, Colonel Carter?"

"Well…ahhh… they went off-world because… Cam wanted to show Vala a sunset."

"So they used a resource very few people know about, and even fewer people can use, to their personal affairs. And on top of that, they got caught. Remember me, when we get them back, to suspend them indefinitely." General Landry was very disappointed at Cam and Vala, but he was more worried in rescuing them. "Colonel Carter, I trust your team to get them back."

"Very well, Sir. We'll be at the gate ready to go in thirty minutes." Sam said, already going away. "Make it ten minutes, Colonel." the general shouted, while Sam disappeared from his eyesight.

Ten minutes later, SG-1 was geared up. While Sam and General Landry discussed what they should do once they crossed the gate, Daniel had something else in his mind.

"Teal'c, why would he take her to see a sunset? Especially one off-world."

"Perhaps Colonel Mitchell has feelings for Vala, and the sunset was his way of telling her that."

"But…Vala doesn't, right? She spends her time flirting with me, so she can't possibly have feelings for Mitchell…" Daniel was getting confused.

"You will have to ask her, Daniel Jackson. I can't answer for her." Daniel was also getting irritated at how calm Teal'c seemed to be, almost as if he wasn't worried that their friends were trapped in a world, with no way out.

"Daniel, Teal'c" Sam called "let's go!"

They crossed the gate to the other side, and were received by six Jaffas. Before they could fire, Sam ran to the forest, and the others followed.

"What was that?" asked Daniel, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the Jaffas hadn't come after them.

"Probably the Free Jaffas, waiting our arrival. That's must've been why Cam and Vala didn't come back. They were two against six" informed Sam.

"What do we do now?" asked Teal'c.

"First, we need to find the Jaffa Alliance, then we can talk about how we're gonna get to Cam and Vala, save them and get out of here."

"Okay, good plan. I just have one question, Sam… How do we find the Jaffa Alliance?" was the last thing Daniel Jackson said, before receiving a blow to the head and instantly black out. The same thing happened to Sam and Teal'c.

"I'm sorry Colonel Carter, but this is the only way no one will be able to find us." said a cloaked figure, picking Sam up and disappearing in the woods.

**A/N:** I think it's a little bit short, but I'm already writing the next chapter, so you won't have to wait, so… R&R please.


	4. The Jaffa Alliance

**A/N: **Ten reviews in three chapters…yayy. New chapter, hope you like it.

Daniel opened his eyes. He was in a small room, in a bed. Next to him was another bed, one where Teal'c was laying. Looking around the room, Daniel found his glasses in a table, on top of a paper:

"_Daniel Jackson, meet me outside. Bra'tac."_

"Bra'tac? What's he doing here? Teal'c, wake up!"

"What do you need, Daniel Jackson?" Daniel turned around, Teal'c was already up, walking in his direction. "You were sleeping, how did you… Never mind, Bra'tac wants to meet outside"

"Bra'tac? Very well, let's go"

They walked outside, Bra'tac was already there, waiting for them.

"Hi… Bra'tac… what are you doing here? Where are we? Why are we here? Where's Sam?" Daniel would've asked much more, if the old man hadn't stopped him. "First, I want to know if you two are okay. After that, I'll answer your questions."

"It's visible that we're fine, our heads aren't hurting and I'm not seeing double so please answer." Daniel was clearly getting desperate. "I'm part of the Jaffa Alliance, and we are at one of our hiding places. You're here because we found you passed out in the forest. Colonel Carter was taken by the Free Jaffas, we think."

"What do we do now? We need to find Sam, but how? Bra'tac, you must have some sort of device that allows you to locate your enemies, right?" Daniel looked hopefully at the older man "Yes, I do. They're called trackers. And I've already ordered them to search for Colonel Carter, as well as Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran."

"Bra'tac, this is no time for being funny. We really need to find them." Bra'tac laughed, the scientist looked desperate at Teal'c, waiting for him to say something. "Daniel Jackson, Bra'tac is not _being funny_, he speaks the truth. I would've joined the trackers, but you weren't awake, and I was still suffering from the effects of the blow to the head. But if you wish, we can go now."

Daniel decided that they wouldn't do any good just sitting there, waiting for news. He thanked Bra'tac for helping them, and told Teal'c to meet him outside the village in five minutes.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry the chapter is so short, but I'm kinda running out of inspiration. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.


	5. Unexpected ally

**A/N: **Inspiration is back :D, and with it comes a new chapter. Be warned, the new character that appears maybe OOC.

"Sam, wake up" he said, splashing water on her face. Suddenly she opened her eyes, and without thinking about the pain in her head, she pushed the figure on top of her on the floor, raising her fist. "Wait! Don't hit me. Please, wait!" the stranger pleaded, grabbing her wrists. "Let go of me!!" Sam shouted, trying to get free from his grip. "I will, if you calm down" by now, the offender had successfully managed to switch positions, so that he was facing her. "General O'Neill?? What are you doing here?"

Letting go of her wrists, but not moving his body, Jack smiled. "General Landry told me what happened. I thought about coming here and help you guys. You look angry, what's up?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Ohh, I look angry… yeah, I'm past angry right into furious!! We have to find Cam and Vala, we can't waist time, and what do you do?? Hit me in the head with god knows what, do the same thing to Teal'c and Daniel, and then take me to some unknown place. Are you crazy?? What are you smiling about?"

A door opened to their right, and through it came a soldier. "Sir, is everything okay? I heard shouting" the soldier directed his question to Jack. "Everything's fine. Can you leave? I'm not done with the prisoner." Sam narrowed her eyes, she was sure that she wasn't a prisoner. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry I interrupted."

After the soldier left the room, Jack helped Sam to her feet, and started laughing. "This guy believes in anything. Well, I do have this little ring that makes him think him a superior officer that came here because you're a VIP. Very Important Prisoner, see?" he said, raising his hand and pointing to the ring on his index finder. "Where are we, exactly?" asked an intrigued Sam. "We, Carter, are in a village. The village is the "hideout" of the Free Jaffas. And I brought you here because you are Cam and Vala's best way of getting out of here. You and me, of course. So, since everyone thinks I'm conducting an interrogation, we'll be here for a while."

Sam thought she had experienced every crazy idea General O'Neill had had, but this was a whole new level. "Let's say, hypothetically, that we can get out of this room, past that soldier, how are we supposed to reach Vala and Cam? As far as I know, that ring functions on only one person at a time, so, unless you made some kind of change, it'll be a little bit difficult to fool the other soldiers, you know?" She stared at him with questioning eyes. "Well, I guess we'll just have to improvise. Maybe we can… I don't know…program the ring with someone else, or maybe I can look real tough, you know? Jaffa tough." He offered her a smile, hoping not to get hit by a furious Samantha Carter.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, more exactly in a cell…

"Cam, you know what? Despite my injuries, that apparently aren't very life threatening, I'm feeling very heroic. I think I'm able to neutralize every soldier in this village." Vala said proudly to Cam. "Of course you can, and after you do that you can fly us out of here. Vala, you're not Wonder Woman, and your injuries _are_ life threatening, imagine the wounds get infected, what would you do? You can't heal yourself and I'm sure that commander would be very happy if you died, so let's no get very active before something goes wrong, and I end up with you dead in my arms. I wouldn't be able to live with that."

They were still snuggled up together, and when Cam finished talking, he was staring into her eyes, while she was smiling. "You wouldn't be able to live without me? That's so sweet." Cam widened his eyes. "I… I didn't mean that, I said I wouldn't be able to live if I had caused your death…I think…" Vala turned her head, hoping that he hadn't seen the tears that threatened to fall. "Oh… of course…" He could hear the pain in her voice, there was that word again, pain, and it was there because of him, again… "Hey, if it helps, I don't think I'd be able to live without you bugging me all the time or without you messing with Jackson's head, or without the way flirt with everyone or without the way you look at me…" He was interrupted by the opening of the cell door, and in came a bloody Dra'lak.

The commander pushed him, making him fall to the floor and turned his attention to Vala. "Your next, get up." She looked at Cam, and he could see her fear. Determined not to let anyone hurt her, he got up. "I'll go first. Take me instead." The commander snickered. "You're only delaying her fate. But I'll do as you ask. Who knows, maybe I'll get the information I need of you, and I'll just have fun with her. Let's go." Cam was handcuffed, more likely hand tied, by a soldier and led to a room, with a chair in it. He sat and the same soldier removed the rope, only to tie him to the chair with hit. The soldier left the room, leaving the commander alone with his prey.

Back in the cell, Dra'lak was almost dead, from the blood loss and all the beating. "He'll…he'll be lucky if he manages to…to come…through that door…barely alive…" Vala looked at him pitifully, and gave him a sad smile. "Don't say that, he's though, and so are you, you'll both manage through all of this." Dra'lak laughed, in a pained way. "I appreciate your… effort in trying to make feel better, but… this is my fate. Everyone must…dye, my time has…come." With those words, he let his final breath out, and Vala knew instantly that Cam might really end up like the stranger that tried to help them.

Now, she could only hope, and pray to Cam's god that everything would work out alright.

In the woods, Daniel and Teal'c had been walking for hours, without finding any trace of Sam, Cam or Vala. Soon, they would have to go back to the village, to eat and sleep. With no way of contacting General Landry, and knowing Bra'tac wouldn't risk an attack at the Free Jaffas guarding the gate, they wondered if there was a possibility, even the slightest one, of making it out of there alive, or at least finding their team mates.

--

I did it :D, I wrote a whole new chapter. But maybe the damn block will be back, if so, I have absolutely no idea of what to do…lol. Anyway, onto randomness: I'm now a huge Avatar and Zutara fan. And that's it. Until the next chapter, Wolfs.


	6. Found them

**I just have one thing to say: it's my first time writing beating/torture, so I'm sorry if it seems, I don't know, strange or something like that, okay?**** I was listening to "Far Away" and "Broken" while writing this, so I think I kind of inspired in the lyrics. On with the chapter.**

**--**

"You know, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Since I don't like you, we'll do it the hard way. Why did you attack Dakara?"

"We didn't do anything. It was the Orici. We had nothing to do with the attack." Cameron looked at the commander's face. It was almost impossible to read, but he could see hints of anger. Then the man lifted his fist and, expecting Cameron to turn his head, he hit him. The result wasn't what he had wanted, because Cameron didn't budge, he just kept looking at him. After many more blows, Cameron's face was covered in blood, and the commander's knuckles were red.

"Let's do this differently." He walked to a table. Picking up a rope, the commander wrapped it around his knuckles and walked back. He looked at Cameron and delivered a blow to his stomach. Cameron still didn't move. The commander kept hitting him, without success.

"I admire who ever thought you this technique of yours, no one ever managed to survive this long with me without giving in and answering my questions. We'll se if your lady friend can do the same. Of course I won't go as easy on her as I went on you. I'll use the daggers." The commander smirked and called the soldier, telling him to put the prisoner back in his cell and to bring him the woman.

The soldier easily returned Cameron to his cell, but it was more difficult to bring Vala, because, even though he was hurt, bleeding, Cameron still tried to protect her. The soldier pushed Cameron on the floor and turned to Vala. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, just wait… can you give us a few minutes? Please?" The soldier looked at her. "Be ready in thirty minutes to come with me." Vala smiled at him, he turned away and left.

"Oh, Cameron, what did they do to you?" She looked at him, he was bloody, just like Dra'lak, and she was afraid that he would die in her arms. "I'm fine, don't worry. I can't let him get to you. We need to come up with some kind of …" She put a finger to his lips, and he could see that she was crying. "_We_ are not doing anything. _I'll _tell him what he wants to hear, and hopefully he'll let us leave, or at least… I don't know." Cameron had his head in Vala's lap, and she was stroking his hair.

He saw the fear in her eyes, and the intrigue too. "How did you manage to survive that long without saying anything?" Cameron smiled at her, she had no idea of what he knew. "When I was younger, my grandfather thought me how to endure pain; he said that he'd learned it when he was in Asia. It's called Pencak Silat, if I could I'd teach you, but time isn't exactly on our side right? In addition to that he also thought me how to fight. You know what, maybe if you take that soldier out, we can run away from here." Vala looked at him, trying to hold back her tears. "I don't think that's an option, Cameron. We'll have to wait for the others, I'm sure they're already looking for us. You should rest." In response, he sat up and taped the floor in front of him, Vala obeyed and sat. He laid down and she did the same. Putting his hand on her waist, he whispered. "No matter what, I'll always be here for you. I won't leave you when you most need me. You can always count on me." Vala turned, so that she was facing him. He smiled and was about to close his eyes, when she kissed him, softly. Careful not to hurt him, she snuggled closer, and he fell asleep with a smile in his face.

They stayed like that until the soldier came back. He left with Vala and minutes later, Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill entered the cell. "Too late, the soldier already took her to the commander." Cameron said, looking at them.

Twenty minutes earlier…

"We should go find them, I heard that one of them has already been tortured. They want to know who attacked Dakara, and who ordered the attack." Jack spoke quickly, grabbing Sam by her arm and running out of the room. "This is the part were you look Jaffa though right? Where's my Zat? Where's yours? It would make everything easier, you know?" Sam said, looking around them. Out of nowhere, Jack handed her a weapon and a map. "Shoot everyone that isn't me, Cameron or Vala, okay? We can't waist anytime." He started running, following the directions in the map, with Sam behind him.

When they got to the cell marked in the map, they found a bloody man. He looked at them and said "Too late, the soldier already took her to the commander." Sam immediately rushed to Cameron's side. "Don't worry, we'll save her." She offered him a smile and he tried to get up. "Only the three of us won't do, there are as lot of soldiers outside the room where she is. We'll need help." When he finished saying that, Daniel, Teal'c and some Jaffas came running in. Everyone stared at each other, until Jack whistled. "Staying here, doing nothing isn't going to help. Cameron, tell me where the room is. We'll go and you stay here Sam, okay?" Sam gave Jack an annoyed look. "With me? I want to help, Jack." While leaving the cell, Jack shouted at her. "You'll be saving a member of your team, isn't that enough?"

They reached the room, hopping to find Vala inside, but the only thing they saw was a soldier tied up. "He took her to another hideout, I don't know witch one. She won't die if she doesn't tell him anything. She's his only source of information. They left a couple minutes ago, when he heard the commotion. If you run, maybe you'll catch him. He went in the direction of the hangar." While everyone ran after the commander, one Jaffa stayed behind. "You did well, my brother. I'm sure Bra'tac will be happy to hear from you." The soldier smiled. "Yes, I'm just upset that I couldn't stop him from taking her. She doesn't know anything. I don't know if she'll survive at his hands…"

--

**That's it. Hope you like it. R&R.**

**Wolfs**


	7. I love her

**It's been a long time since ****I wrote the last chapter. I've been busy. So, new chapter, read and review, I always like to know what you think about the story.**

**--**

"What do you get with all this that you're doing? You know revenge won't bring your planet back, right?" she asked the manin font of her. "Maybe we could talk, instead of you torturing me to get answers. There's no need to do that." She offered him a smile. The man hit her again. "How about… we forget all that happened… and start a new beginning? What do you think?" He hit her again. "Hi, my name's Vala. What's yours?" Another hit. "Okay, no name… Shouldn't your commander be doing this? Normally it's him right?" Suddenly the man stopped. "Found your weak spot?" Surprisingly, the man nodded. "Yeah, that was a rhetorical question, but since you answered me, do you want to start over? My name's Vala, you are?" he was staring at her, and she could see in his baby blue eyes something she thought wasn't possible, fear. "I shouldn't talk to you, it's not safe, it's not right." He walked to the door and locked it. "No one's going to find out and it's not like you have cameras in here" Sitting in front of her, he said "I swear, if he walks in a find's us like this, I'll kill you." There was no need to ask who he was referring to. "Okay…"

"My name's Bane. I'm the commander's son. What else do you want to know?" Before answering, Vala looked at him. He was younger than her, probably in his early twenty's. His face had a scar, from his right eye to his cheek. His chest was naked, and she could see scars in his arms. Whatever he had gone through, it had been bad, and it hadn't just left physical scars. "Why are you doing this?" He lowered his head, almost as if ashamed. "My father has to know that I'm not just some brat, he has to know that I have what it takes to be the next commander. I need his approval." She smiled at him. "Oh… okay. Why does your father think you're a brat?" He looked her straight in the eye. "Why are you acting like this? Normally his prisoners are always trying to get free, to kill… why are you being this nice to me? I don't deserve it."

All of a sudden, the door swung open, and the commander came in. "What do you think you're doing, Bane? I told you to get information out of her, not to make her another one of your silly conquests!" Bane got up and immediately bowed to his father, but before he could explain himself, Vala spoke. "Ahh… Commander? He did get information… I told him that the attack Dakara suffered, it wasn't the Tau'ri, it was the Orici." The commander glanced at his son, the smirked. "Finally you do something right, for once. You can leave, but first lock her somewhere." Bane smiled, and nodded.

Back on the village hideout, things weren't going so good…

"Cameron, would you please sit down? You've just been tortured, you need to get back to SGC, okay?" Sam was getting nowhere with Cameron, and after Jack told them they hadn't made it in time to stop the ship, things go worse. "I'll sit down, when Vala's safe." They were waiting for Jack and the others to secure the gate, and then they would go back to Earth and hopefully, find Vala through her transmitter. A Jaffa came running, telling them that the gate was secured and they could go back home. "I don't want to go, what if Vala dies? I need to find her." Cameron was freaking out. "Mitchell, listen to me, Vala can take care of herself, I'm sure that you'll have her getting to your nerves really soon, okay? Right now, the best thing you can do now is get back to SGC and get yourself treated." Reluctantly, Cameron started walking to gate, thinking about the last thing Vala had done before she left. He lifted a hand and touched his lips, realizing he wanted that. He wanted to kiss Vala again, he wanted to hear her laugh again, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted _her._

--

**Short, I know. I'm sorry. I really need to stop here, so that the next chapter can be longer. Read, review…**

**Wolfs**


	8. Escaping

**It's me again… writing…**

**--**

"Your version of locking me somewhere is locking me in your room? Nice." Vala was sitting in Bane's bed, looking around, while Bane was locking the door. "So…what are we going to do? Got anything in your mind? How about, I don't know, maybe…letting me escape? You know you want to" she said, sarcastically, smiling at him. "My father described you as a cold hearted killer, with no compassion for other races. Is that true?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I admit I may have done things in the past… things that I'm not proud of, but I never killed anyone… I think. Your father is angry, trying to find someone to blame, and the Tau'ri are the closest. Honestly, I have nothing to do with them; I'm just living on their planet…" He laughed "You're just living on their planet, so being a part of their team is what? An added bonus?" Vala got up and sited next to him, looking out the window, just to see a vast desert. "Okay, maybe I'm not _just_ living with them…I can assure that they had nothing to do with the attack, I was there." Bane saw her expression, a mix of disappointment and hurt. "This _Orici_, how well do you know her? What happened that day?" Vala lowered her head. "She's my daughter… Can we not talk about this? It was her that attacked Dakara, she's the one you want and that's it. Okay?"

"Fine, but only if that means I can talk to you again. It gets really lonely here. Being the only one who has not been part of a war, I'm kind of the outcast. I guess you know how that feels. How are you? I mean, the injuries, and your shot wounds, are okay?" Vala got up and walked around a bit, moving her arms. "I'm sore, but it doesn't hurt very much. Is there anything to eat in this place?" she asked. "I think I can get meat, maybe. My father doesn't exactly like to have our prisoners eat good food. I'll be right back, stay here." After he left, locking the door behind him, Vala looked around again and sighed. "Where could I possibly go?"

Back on Earth, Cameron was already being treated by Dr. Lam.

"It's amazing how you're awake and lucid after what that man did to you. And you're not even complaining about the pain. If only more of my patients were like you." Cameron gave a pained laugh. "Do you know anything about Vala? They won't talk to me. I need to know. Please." He gave a pleading look, and that was all it took. Dr. Lam sighed and said that the Free Jaffas probably had removed the transmitter and destroyed it, because there was no sign. Cameron nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes and, finally, falling into a restless sleep.

"How is he?" Sam asked, worried. "He's worried with Vala, but finally fell asleep. I think the only way, for him to get some needed rest, to stop worrying, is to get some good news." Dr. Lam answered.

…

"Vala, Vala, I have good news…kind of…" Bane said happily, almost tripping while entering through the door. "My father, he's on a meeting with his counselors, to decide what to do with you. And when that happens, the guards are usually in a room, talking about their latest capture or something like that. Usually this meetings are over after two or three hours, which I think is to long just to discuss what to do with one person, so that gives us plenty of time to escape." He finished, smiling. "Escape? Bane, imagine that we do escape, were do you go? What would you do? And I don't even know were we are, even if you do how do we get out of this place? Is there a gate nearby?" Vala asked, between eating and breathing.

"My friend, you use the gates too much. There's a ship on the hangar, if we can get there, I'll fly us out of here. Now hurry up, we leave in five minutes." And he left again, this time leaving the door unlocked. "Okay… I think it's best to obey the man that will get out of this… desert"

Two minutes after, Bane came in again with clothes on one arm and a weapon on the other. Not saying a word he entered another room and closed the door. Vala looked at the clothes he had brought her: black leather pants, a tank top, black leather jacket with two red vertical stripes and black leather gloves (those without the fingers, just so you know). From the other room she heard him say that the clothes were from his sister, she was approximately her age, and apparently really liked leather. After getting dressed, she stared at what he had left her: a dagger.

Bane opened the door, and Vala could see that he also had changed clothes. He was now wearing brown pants, with a white tank top. "Ready to go?" he asked. Vala smiled at him "Yes, I only have one question. The dagger, it's for you right? You have other weapons for me right?" He laughed, shaking his head. "You can't use a gun, you're a woman. But if you want one so much, I'll take you to see my personal arsenal." He took the dagger and walked out the door, with Vala following him. "Thank you. Bane, thinking like that will take nowhere with women, okay? You should start treating them like equal, or you might just turn out like your father, or almost like him." Not looking back, he answered "Never".

They reached the storage room not even a minute after they left, and when they entered, Vala couldn't help but stare. "They're all Tau'ri weapons, from when my father won a battle against them. Sometimes I roam the desert and I happen to stumble on them, so I just bring them here. My father doesn't know this room even exists, which is good, for eventual escapes, like what we're doing."

The room had everything, from holsters and knifes to machine guns and sniper rifles. "Choose whatever you want, just leave some for me, okay? I'll be right back." Vala nodded.

Another five minutes, and they were already in the ship, about to fly. Vala turned to Bane, with a serious look in her face. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can still get back." Bane laughed. "If we go back you die, I'll live my life always trying to get on the good side of my father, and neither of us is going to be happy, especially you. Besides, I'm not going to let him kill the only person that has ever been kind to me. Now sit and enjoy the ride." Smiling, Vala took a seat next to him, making a mental note to introduce Bane to Dr. Lam.

--

**The chapter is written****. Yay for me. Lol**. **Their clothes were based on the characters from Blade: Trinity, and I think you know who they are. :-) Read, review, enjoy, read the next chapter, review that one again, enjoy it too… **

**Wolfs…**


	9. A second chance

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Writer's block loves me, just won't leave me alone. ****New chapter, again. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

**--**

"Jack, can we talk?" Sam and Jack were waiting for Cameron to wake up, to tell him that they didn't knew were Vala was and that maybe it was time to assume the worst. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked bluntly. "What were you really doing there, Jack? We both know that it wasn't because of Cam and Vala. What did Landry ask you to do?" And Jack answered her in the same blunt tone. He told her that he was there to make sure that the Free Jaffas didn't do anything wrong, like taking hostages and torturing them to get much needed answers. He told her that Landry already knew about the Free Jaffas blaming the Tau'ri for the attack, and they wanted revenge. And he told her that he blamed himself, for not being able to prevent Cameron and Vala from being taken.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything. If you had tried to stop them, you'd probably be dead right know." Sam tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. "I'd be dead, like Vala…"he said, not knowing Cameron could hear them. "What are you talking about? She can't be dead…It's…it's not possible." Sam quickly got up, explaining that she wasn't dead, that they were just discussing some things that had happened. "Don't scare me like that, Sam. It's not nice". At that point, Jack was gone, probably to spar with Teal'c, and Cameron was back in his bed, with Sam sitting next to him. "Cameron, I know you feel you could have done more, but there was nothing more to do. Do you understand that?" he laughed, and looked at her, with eyes so sad that almost broke her heart. "I love her, Sam. Why didn't I just take her to see a normal sunset? We would probably be laughing right now, at something she would've done. Can you leave? Please. I want to be alone." Sam nodded and left the room.

Somewhere in space…

"Bane, once we get to Earth, what do you plan to do? I don't think you'll be welcomed on the S.G.C. You know, being the son of the guy that captured us."

"I'm not my father…I'm not even like him…They can't judge based on who my father is, or what he did…it's not my fault" Vala nodded. "Well tell me, when do we get to Earth? I really need to see someone." Bane looked at some panels in the ship and finally answered her that one more hour and they would arrive on the planet were Vala was first captured. "Good."

Vala took a seat next to the ships window, and jumped back when she saw at least three ships following them. "Bane, I think we have company. "Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell you, some of my friends will be joining us. Just to make sure that, in case my father decides to come look for me, I have someone that can distract him and his soldiers."

Vala nodded, and sat on a chair next to Bane. Since it would take another hour to reach the planet, she fell asleep, thinking about Cameron.


End file.
